MarioFan2009 Entertainment
MarioFan2009 Entertainment is an SML Fan-Fiction company founded by user MarioFan2009. It is based in Canada and produces numerous SML Fan Shorts and Stories. Stories Produced # Good Night Mario! # The New Neighbors # The Little Hijacker! # The Little Hijacker 2 # The Fox and the Weasel # My Little Buckaroo! # The Little Grey Mouse! # Mouse and the Menace! # A Feud There Was # Jeffy's Dilemma! # Hop, Skip and a Chump # The Night Watchman # The Bashful Buzzard # Canned Feud # Fool Coverage # Mouse Wreckers # Fresh Shark # Doggone Cats! # Jeffy and the Pig! # Cross Country Detours # When I Yoo Hoo # Scaredy Dog # Little Orphan Airedale # Tortoise Wins by a Hare # Transport Heist # Poopy Butt's Revenge! # Sand Fever! # The Crow # Masked Menace # Heart Head, You're Fired # The Bucksters # The Lion's Busy # Dime to Retire # Goodman's Money Scheme! # The Technology Virus # The Mysterious Factory # The Prison Break! # Fagin's Freshmen # I Have a Plan # The Mouse-Merized Cat # Admin Hunting House! # The Back Alley Oproar # Tick Tock Tired # A Wacky Worm # Swooner Crooner # Goodman's Money Scheme 2 # The Mosquito Parade # The Imposters # Badman Thinks of Something New! # Chow Hound # Ballot Box Jeffy # Doodle Flower # Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED # Paranormal Activity # The Lyin Mouse # Buckaroo's Movie! # Who's Kitten Who? # Greetings... # Corn Plastered # Shop, Look and Listen # Satan's Waitin' # Buckaroo's Story # The Annoying Quail # Sweet Dreams! # The Big War # Swallow the Leader # Bowser Junior Quits! # Jeffy's Addiction # The Silly Three! # Bye, Bye Bluebeard # The Ant Problem # The Bomber # The Fella with the Fiddle # Buckaroo Arc # A Haunting # Double Chaser # Flower Meets Geist # Death Notes # Bully Bill's Plan # Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2 # Shrek's Vacation # PrestO ChangeO # Buckaroo's Love # My Favorite Rabbit # The Unruly Flower # A Bone for a Bone # The Goofy Rabbits # The Duck-Sitter # What Makes Jeffy Jeffy # Jeffy Rides Again # Cursed Toys # The Hep Cat # The Flight to Canada! # Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure # Behind the Meatball # The Ant Fight of 3/12/19 # Sockpuppet Company # The Rabid Cat # Robotic Cat Arc # Pantry Panic # Rh's Dilemma # A Gruesome Twosome # What's Brewin' Bruin? # Haunted Grocery Shop # Fox Pop # House Busters! # Stage Fright # Mouse and the Beast # Dog Daze # One Meat Brawl # TheSuperAlmightyDragon Gets Stuck on a Island # Freeloaders # Operation: Flower # MarioFan2009 and the Mansion # To Coyote Is a Human # Dog House Poopy Butt # Blood Money # Room and Mouse # Mario Goes to the Future # The Old Grey Note # Fresh Airedale # Thugs with Dirty Mugs # The Iceman Bokoeth # Of Geist and Cat # Awful Badman # Design to Leave # Badman's Grandpa! # Bad Luck Blackie! # Jeffy Doodles # I'd Love to Take Crows from You # Dr. Mouse and Mr. Boko # Goodman's Money Scheme 3 # A Cat's Tale # Cat-Tails for Two # Early for a Bet # Magical Maguro # Splatfest! # Dog Gone Modern # Fair and Worm-er # Hop, Look and Listen # Kiddin' the Kitten # Hobo Gadget Band # Little Brother Mat # Easy Peckin's # Case of the Missing User # Some Fun # May in the Rain # The Woods Are Very Suspicious # Just One More Time # MarioFan2009 Takes a Trip # Life with Father # Mouse Shot # Article 13 Arc # Buckaroo's Problem # A Peck o' Trouble # Lighthouse Mouse # Rejected # MarioFan2009's BIG Problem # Two Rabbits from Texas # A Brave Little Bat # Robotic Cat Returns # The Evil Money Dealer # Captain Gold # Attack of the Crazed Robots! # After the Cliffhanger War! # Monster Pack! # Circus Today # Dough Ray Me-ow # MarioFan2009 and Badman # MarioFan2009's Evil Twin! # The Two Evil Strangers # NO CLIFFHANGERS! # Of Fox and Hounds # The Shell Shocked Egg # Shadow Raid # Birth of a Norton # Peck Up Your Troubles # The Pest That Came to Dinner Stories Coming Soon/In Production # A New World Order! (co-creation; original creator: Rh390110478) # Masked Menace Arc # The Creeper Child # When Withers Attack # A Pig's Life # Witch Trouble # Village Raid # The Wiki Raid # Buckaroo's Mistake # The Curious Puppies Arc # Skulldozer Arc # A Mass Killing Spree # Agamemnon Counterpart # A Feud There Was: Part II # A Huge War Rises Up: Part 1 # A Huge War Rises Up: Part 2 # The Two Evil Strangers Return # The Life of a Young Hacker # The Baby Zombie's Story # Zulzo's Plan # The Little Troubled Parrot # Scaredy Dog 2 # Pecky So Long! Season One # Pecky So Long! Season Two # Infinity Hunt # Invasion on Canada # Fave's Breakout # Vandal Buster: Part III (co-creation; original creator: Rh390110478) # Future Shorts SPECIAL WORKS * The Dreamcaster Saga (IN PRODUCTION) Trivia * This company was founded in December 8th, 2018 with the debut of "The Little Grey Mouse!". * The logo was created by Rh390110478 and was modeled after the Orion Pictures logo. Category:From 2018 Category:Companies Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:From 2019 Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Hilarious Frida Category:Red Ribbon Reissues